call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Semtex
Die Semtex ist eine Granate, die C4 enthält und an der ersten Oberfläche haften bleibt, die sie erwischt, inklusive Spielern, bevor sie explodiert. Sie erscheint in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare und Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampagne Die Semtex erscheint kurz in Notfall, wenn der Spieler nicht den Helikopter abschießt, bevor Price das U-Boot thumb|Die Semtex in Modern Warfare 2betritt, weil [[Simon Ghost Riley|Ghost]] ihn dann mit einer Semtex aus dem Himmel holt. Das selbe gilt für den BTR. Einige Semtex befinden sich auch auf dem Tisch voller Sprengstoff in Makarov's Versteck in Lose Enden. Spezialeinheit Semtex ersetzen in zwei Spezialmissionen die Blendgranate, was eher seltsam ist, weil der Spieler damit zwei Typen von Primärgranaten tragen kann. Trotzdem sind sie nützlich und können einen BTR mit einem direkten Treffer sofort zerstören, auch andere Fahrzeuge haben keine Chance gegen die Granate. Multiplayer Die Semtex zählt als Ausrüstungsgegenstand. Sie funktioniert wie eine normale Granate, allerdings mit einigen Unterschieden. Es handelt sich um eine Kugel voller C4 mit einem Zeitauslöser, deshalb kann sie nicht in der Hand gehalten werden, aber der Zeitzünder ist kürzer wie bei einer Splittergranate. Auf kurzer Distanz können Feinde durch die Zeit noch entkommen. Während des Fluges zählt der Timer jedoch herunter und explodiert fast direkt nach der Landung, wenn man sie aus einer weiteren Distanz wirft. Die Semtex macht ein piependes Geräusch und blinkt rot, wodurch sie leicht erkannt und vermieden werden kann. Das macht es leichter, einen Gegner zu erwischen, der sich verschanzt hat, weil er aus seiner Deckung kommen muss, um die Explosion zu vermeiden, aber wenn er nicht schnell genug ist, wird er getötet oder zumindest stark verletzt. Da die Semtex an allen Oberflächen haftet (außer Glas, wo sie durchrauscht ohne irgendwie beeinflusst zu werden), rollt sie nicht an ihrem gewünschten Ziel vorbei. Verfehlt man sein Ziel, dann bleibt die Semtex einfach an Ort und Stelle, im Normalfall würde wohl eine sehr scharfe Granate zurück zum Werfer kommen. Zusätzlich kann man die Semtex nicht zurückwerfen. Die Semtex ist stärker als die Splittergranate. Der Explosionsradius ist größer und sie macht den meisten Schaden von allen Ausrüstungsgegenständen im Spiel. Es ist die einzige Granate, die die großen Gastanks auf Highrise, Underpass, Overgrown, Derail und Terminal zerstören kann. Dank der Klebrigkeit ist es ziemlich leicht, mit der Semtex ein Einsatzschild zu zerstören, weil sie an dem Objekt haftet. In manchen Fällen überlebt der Gegner aber trotzdem einen direkten Treffer auf das Schild. Viele Spieler rennen auch vor dem Schildbenutzer weg und werfen die Semtex hinter sich auf den Boden, wodurch dieser drüberläuft und stirbt. Zwar nicht so häufig, aber dennoch oft gesehen ist die Möglichkeit, die Semtex an einen Kameraden zu heften, der dann in eine Gruppe von Gegnern rennt und sie mit hochnimmt. Das funktioniert am besten in Spielmodi wie Herrschaft oder Hauptquartier, wo größere Gruppen von Gegnern versuchen, ein Ziel einzunehmen. In Hardcore-Spielmodi ist das sinnlos, weil freundliches Feuer eingeschaltet ist und man damit seinen eigenen Kameraden in den Tod sendet. Die Explosionskraft und der Radius macht die Semtex nützlich für Klassen, die zum Durchrennen gedacht sind, weil der Radius größere Bereiche der Karte abdecken kann und man sie nicht lange in der Hand halten muss. Da man die Semtex nicht halten kann, damit sie früher explodiert, ist es sinnvoll, in einem hohen Bogen zu werfen, weil sie dann Zeit hat, in der Luft zu zählen und zu explodieren, wenn sie beim Gegner ankommt, welcher dann wohl kaum noch die Möglichkeit hat, zu entkommen. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Das erste Mal erscheint die Semtex in Victor Charlie, wo sie durch eine Fernzündung aktiviert wird, nachdem man thumb|Die Semtex in Black Opsin die Stadt gekommen ist und Woods sagt "Na gut, schauen wir mal was diese Semtex kann". In Massenvernichtung platziert Hudson in der Sendeanlage auf den Funkgeräten einen Explosivsatz, der aussieht wie eine Semtex mit Fernzündungsmechanismus. Multiplayer Die Semtex wird mit Level 4 zusammen mit dem Klasseneditor freigeschaltet und kostet 2000 CoD-Punkte. Sie braucht 0.6 Sekunden, um scharfgemacht zu werden und detoniert nach 2 Sekunden Flugzeit. Damit ist sie der Semtex aus dem Vorgänger ziemlich ähnlich. Eine freundliche Semtex blinkt diesmal grün, anders als in Modern Warfare 2, wo alle rot blinkten. Die Fähigkeit, an Feinden, Kameraden und unterschiedlichen Objekten haften zu bleiben, ist immer noch vorhanden. Sie kann nicht wie eine normale Granate in der Hand gehalten werden, damit sie früher explodiert. Der Explosionsradius ist niedriger wie bei der Splittergranate. Viele Spieler bevorzugen die Semtex, weil sie an Gegnern haften bleibt, anders als die Splittergranate, die abprallt. Semtex sind jedoch nicht so effektiv, wenn man ein Haus oder ein zweites Stockwerk angreift, wo ein erfahrener Spieler mit einer gehaltenen Splittergranate erst Druck machen und dann den Raum infiltrieren könnte. Bei einer Semtex besteht die Gefahr, dass die Gegner noch die Zeit haben, zu entkommen. Überlebenskampf Die Semtex erscheint auf den Karten Call of the Dead, Shangri-La und Moon. Sie ist stärker als die Splittergranate und ersetzt diese auch beim Kauf. Wenn man seinen Vorrat an der Wand auffüllt, kostet das nur 130 Punkte, obwohl noch der normale Preis von 250 Punkten angezeigt wird. Es ist unbekannt, ob das ein Glitch oder gewollt ist. Interessanterweise werden die Granaten im Überlebenskampf zwar von Runde zu Runde stärker, aber die Fähigkeit, mit einem Treffer zu töten, ist trotzdem ab Runde 4 vorbei. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Spezialeinheit Die Semtex kommt nur in einer Mission vor, wo sie an jedem Objekt kleben bleiben kann, genau wie die Variantethumb|Die Semtex in Modern Warfare 3 aus dem Multiplayer. Multiplayer Die Semtex taucht in Modern Warfare 3 wieder auf und ist irgendwie schwächer als die Version aus Modern Warfare 2, außerdem kann man durch Plünderer seine Granaten nicht auffrischen. Man kann sie aber weiter werfen als in den anderen Teilen. Vor einem Patch war es möglich, einen Juggernaut mit einem Treffer zu töten, sofern die Semtex an ihm haften blieb. Das piepende Geräusch der Semtex ist für Außenstehende beinahe völlig verschwunden, man kann es nur hören, wenn man die Granate selbst wirft, davon getroffen wird oder in Killcams. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Die Semtex erscheint auch in Black Ops II. Es gibt sie sowohl in der Kampagne als auch im Multiplayer. In dem thumb|Die Semtex in Black Ops IITeil des Spiels, der in den 80ern spielt, wird sie ganz normal geworfen, aber 2025 wird sie mit dem selben Gerät abgeschossen wie auch die anderen Granaten. Infos *Die Semtex ist eigentlich ein Klumpen C4 mit Zeitzünder, was man an der Seite erkennen kann, wo "C4" steht. Um die Granate aber nicht unfair zu machen, macht sie fast den selben Schaden wie die Splittergranate, weil Spieler sie sonst irgendwohin werfen würden, um leichte Abschüsse zu sammeln. *Wenn man von einer Semtex getroffen wird und den Spieler, der sie geworfen hat, abknallt, bevor die Granate explodiert, zählt das als "Rache"-Kill. *Wenn man eine Semtex an einen Spieler haftet, der gerade Schmerzmittel aktiv hat, tötet ihn das nicht, außer in Hardcore-Spielmodi. *Anders als die Splittergranate kann der Spieler die Semtex wegstecken, nachdem er sie scharf gemacht hat, indem er die Waffen wechseln-Taste drückt. *Es ist unmöglich, dass die Semtex in der Hand explodiert. Kategorie:Granaten Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2